


The Night Is Still Young

by Greyhound



Series: Ryuuhou Week 2015 [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Ryuuhou Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mizuki has the chance to witness the way his idol works, and ends up getting blown by him.</p>
<p>Written for Ryuuhou Week, Day 6, Street Artist AU, Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Is Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 is AU day and originally I was gonna write my Tron au but then I decided that was stupid and came up with more stupid shit 
> 
> Eventually I deemed a street artist AU to be the least shitty and rolled with it; apologies if I got any of the flower symbolism/graffiti etiquette/graffiti stuff in general wrong omg

One would only need to dip down a side street away from the hustle and bustle of central city streets to become familiar with his art.

The man was Mizuki's idol; a street artist going under the name of Dragon's Peak, the most infamous street artist to leave his mark on the city. His work was known for being immeasurably intricate, his unique use of stencil work making for beautiful, thin patterns - and also popping up on privately owned property, often causing outrage.

Bag slung over a shoulder, Mizuki hurried down an alleyway, darting across the street and narrowly dodging a car in the process. Usually he would have held up a hand in apology, but he had a place to be. Twilight painted the streets shades of orange and yellow, though it wouldn't be long until the streetlights instead were the ones responsible for this. Mizuki kept up his pace, not quite a full out run, but rather a jog. He'd found the perfect place to paint, the side of a recently constructed building that had somehow remained untouched by his fellow street artists. Having left his tag there so that it wouldn't be painted over, he quickly set about coming up with a design and even creating a few stencils with which he could spray onto the wall.

Or so he thought, turning the corner to lay eyes upon a figure who had beat him. 

Mizuki's first thought was to bristle. How fucking rude was this guy, to paint over such a recent tag? No doubt he was some 'toy', some stupid kid who was trying too hard-

Oh. 

_Oh._

There was only one person who would use such an extensive set of stencils to create such beautiful and intricate linework. Mizuki watched the way the figure worked, one hand pinning the stencil to the wall, and the other spraying. He knew that style anywhere. This was him, this was Dragon's Peak. A shiver went down Mizuki's spine at the thought.

And then another, when the man in front of him glanced up, twisting his neck so as to look straight at Mizuki. A situation such as this would usually prompt Mizuki to run, to get out of here as soon as possible, but this man, Dragon's Peak, was smiling so warmly, eyes alight with wonder. Mizuki found himself moving forward, attention divided between that friendly face and the uncompleted work on the wall.  
"Excuse me, but are you the one who left their tag here? 'Dry Juice'?" The man before Mizuki asked, voice soft and sharing the smile pasted on his lips. Mizuki nodded vigorously, before sticking out a hand in response, in request of a handshake.  
"Y-yeah, um. You're Dragon's Peak, right? And you can call me Mizuki," Mizuki stammered, in awe and shock of the situation. Dragon's Peak managed a small chuckle, eyes narrowing, as he squatted down to place down his can of paint, before taking Mizuki's hand.  
"Dragon's Peak is indeed who I happen to be, though if you prefer you can refer to me as Ryuuhou," The artist laughed a little more, "Sorry for working over your tag. I've had this space in mind for this piece for a while, you know?"  
"No I don't mind, not at all," Mizuki shook his head. How could he, really? 

Ryuuhou invited Mizuki to watch him finish off his piece, rifling through his bag for the remaining few stencils he needed to complete his piece. As with many of his others, it was heavily flower based, using several different stencils and intertwining them with thin, dark lines, pulling the pieces together.  
"Peonies and water lilies," Ryuuhou explained, gesturing over his work as he pulled the stencil away from the wall, "symbols of passion and honor, which I feel fit the emotions most graffiti artists feel for their work." This was true; Mizuki nodded as Ryuuhou pulled yet another stencil from his bag along with a can of pastel pink paint. Placing it over a peony already on the wall, Mizuki watched how he managed to create depth by layering up lighter paint over darker. 

Drawing back, Ryuuhou took a moment to look over his work. He and Mizuki had sat on this street corner, talking back and forth as Ryuuhou painted. By now, the narrow street was illuminated by several street lights and even more devoid of life than it had been before. Mizuki was spellbound by the piece, whilst Ryuuhou looked satisfied.  
"Would you like to head back to mine with me?" Ryuuhou asked, turning to face Mizuki. The latter noticed how Ryuuhou's navy hoodie had not a single smidgen on paint on it, whilst his own shirt, revealed by how his jacket hung open, was stained through and through.

Shaking his head, Mizuki quickly stole a glance at the screen of his phone. 00:14. Holy shit.  
"I'd love to, but it's super late," He sighed. This, meeting his freaking idol, was completely ridiculous and he was enjoying himself immensely, but he didn't want to intrude during such late hours. Did Ryuuhou even know what the time was?  
"I don't mind, honestly. The night is young," Ryuuhou lilted, smiling a little wider, eyes creasing at their edges. 

Mizuki wasn't entirely sure why he agreed, really. He shouldn't have trusted him, not when he'd only known the man for a few hours, but that warm demeanour and disarming smile won him over. Ryuuhou had no negative intentions, this he was sure of.

He also wasn't entirely sure why he leant in and closed the gap between them when those long, beautiful fingers were run along his jawline whilst they sat on Ryuuhou's couch, and Ryuuhou had stopped speaking of his craft and instead asked to kiss Mizuki. But he did, and he savoured the feel of the man's mouth against his own. 

Ryuuhou was quick to advance, rubbing his tongue against Mizuki's and taking in the way the younger artist tasted, the way the tiniest pleasured sounds were muffled against his lips as his hand came to knead between Mizuki's thighs.  
"May I?" Ryuuhou asked, pulling away from Mizuki's lips. There was a glaze in his eyes and the cogs trying to move but struggling within Mizuki's head was plain for Ryuuhou to see.  
"May you what?" Mizuki asked, voice weak and raspy as Ryuuhou's hand continued to work against his half hard erection. Ryuuhou let out a breathy little chuckle.  
"May I suck your cock, Mizuki?" He asked, airy voice weighted ever so slightly with a note of lust. Mizuki's throat bobbed.  
"Please," He murmured, and that was all Ryuuhou needed.

The movement with whilst Ryuuhou slipped off of the couch and onto his knees in front of Mizuki was one of grace, and the all too easy way in which he unbuckled Mizuki's jeans and pulled his cock free from his underwear and pants betrayed his experience in the matter. It was even more clear as that wet tongue made contact with the sensitive head of Mizuki's dick, the contact almost scalding. Eyes dipping low, Ryuuhou curled his tongue across the slit, picking up the first bead of precome and making Mizuki's hands fist in the couch.  
"Pull my hair," Ryuuhou requested in a low voice, before dragging his tongue roughly up the underside as Mizuki did as he asked. 

Ryuuhou's hands came to tug at the hem of Mizuki's pants, and the latter shifted his hips so as to aid Ryuuhou in tugging his jeans and underwear further down his thighs. Immediately a warm mouth was pressed to his sac and Mizuki cried out, a pale hand coming to wrap around his shaft and pump fervently.  
"Shit," Mizuki hissed out, yanking hard at Ryuuhou's hair. The latter let out a low groan, pulling his lips from Mizuki's balls and instead placing the tip of his cock in his mouth. The long, swift motion with which he took around half of Mizuki's length into his mouth had the latter whimpering his name, and Ryuuhou quickly set about bobbing his head, one hand still working the very base of Mizuki's cock.

Looking up, Ryuuhou took in Mizuki's face. He looked beautiful, face flushed and lips swollen from fierce kissing and biting his lips in equal measure. Mizuki's eyes focused just enough to lock onto the way Ryuuhou was staring up at him and he let out a groan, that gaze giving him chills. 

"I'm close, I'm so fucking close," Mizuki choked out. Ryuuhou was grateful for the warning, not knowing the man well enough to read the signs of his impending orgasm. He pulled back, lips and tongue residing on just the head of Mizuki's cock, dragging his tongue back and forth and catching it both on the slit and the ridge around the edge. His fist still worked over the shaft, pumping faster than before and gripping hard. 

It was with a loud cry that Mizuki finally came, Ryuuhou narrowly managing to point Mizuki's cock at the bridge of his nose just in time. Come spurted thickly from the tip, dribbling down over rose tinted flesh. Mizuki watched Ryuuhou all through his orgasm, pupils blown and breath ragged as he watched himself come - all over his idol's face. Fucking hell. 

Ryuuhou sat back, looking pleased with himself one more, though obviously sporting an erection. Mizuki gestured widely toward him.  
"What about you?" He asked, and it was fairly obvious what he meant. Ryuuhou shot him a sly look.  
"Don't worry. The night is still young."

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe this i didnt even intend for this to end in porn wtf


End file.
